


Strongly Connected Components (fan comic)

by RamLama



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Male Character, Bondage and Discipline, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Bisexual, Fan Comics, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamLama/pseuds/RamLama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Machine's new number is the founder of a matchmaking app for the BDSM community.  What should be a standard mission becomes complicated when Samaritan- interested in the app's matchmaking algorithm- becomes involved. Team Machine goes undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strongly Connected Components (fan comic)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a "see if there's interest" pilot episode. I have the story loosely plotted out- including a few gems that I think would be fun to see play out (Greer and Finch debating the importance of informed consent and the role of safe words... hee hee). Let me know if you'd like to see more.
> 
> I'm also, at the time of posting, actively looking for writers to collaborate with- both for OC and fan work (especially folks interested in the Marvel Method- you give me the premise, I draw the story, you write the dialogue, then I finish the art). Contact information is in my profile.


End file.
